wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Varok Saurfang
Saurfang redirects here. For the european realm see Server:Saurfang '' '''High Overlord VarokQuest:The_Battle_For_The_Undercity_%28Horde%29#Notes, Thrall says "It's good to have you back, Varok, old friend. I'm sorry about your boy." Saurfang' is a legendary Horde warrior who served as commander of the combined war effort against Ahn'Qiraj in Kalimdorhttp://www.wowinsider.com/2008/08/28/know-your-lore-high-overlord-saurfang/ and now leads the Kor'kron against the Scourge in Northrend. Saurfang is a level 83 (elite) orc, formerly located in the Valley of Strength in Orgrimmar, and now located in Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra. Background Saurfang is the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor in the war against the Silithid and their Qiraji masters. He stands in Orgrimmar until the war, when he will travel to the frontline in Silithus. He is the brother of Broxigar, an orc who travelled back in time to the War of the Ancients and died in glorious battle against the Burning Legion. His son Saurfang the Younger lives in Nagrand. Sometime after the Ahn'Qiraj gate events, he has become a pop icon to Horde players, who affectionately create various "facts" about him in the style of other pop culture icons such as Vin Diesel and Chuck Norris. NOTE: At one point, he was able to be mind-controlled by Alliance players, who due to a bug could then use his Execute skill with a full rage bar, leading to some of the most magnificent crit videos ever seen in WoW. In Wrath of the Lich King Saurfang is stationed in Warsong Hold as advisor to Garrosh Hellscream. He commands the Kor'kron in Northrend and fears the resurfacing blood lust of the orcs, due to its employment in Hellscream's savage but successful tactics. During the battle for Angrathar the Wrath Gate, the main entrance to Icecrown, Saurfang the Younger falls to the Lich King shortly before the treachery of Grand Apothecary Putress. Players bring the younger Saurfang's shattered armor back to his father at the behest of Alexstrasza. Attacks and abilities * Terrifying Roar: Causes nearby enemies to flee in fear for 5 seconds. * Cleave: Inflicts weapon damage plus 50 to an enemy and its nearest allies, affecting up to 10 targets. * Shield Charge: Charges an enemy, knocking it back, and inflicting normal damage plus 150. * Mortal Strike: Inflicts 500% weapon damage and leaves the target wounded, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 50% for 5 seconds. * Whirlwind: Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that lasts 15 seconds and inflicts normal damage plus 100. * Saurfang's Rage: Increases melee, ranged, and spell casting speed by 35% for all party members. Lasts 20 seconds. Quotes * "I am he who watches they. I am the fist of retribution. That which does quell the recalcitrant. Dare you defy the Warchief? Dare you face my merciless judgement?" *"I am Saurfang. Brother of Broxigar. You know me to be the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor. An orc - a true orc warrior - wishes for one thing: To die in the glory of battle against a hated enemy. Some of you have fought in battles. Peace has been with us for many years. Many years we sat idle but many years we battled. In those years - where strife the land and Legion and Scourge sacked our homes, killed our families - these insects dwelled beneath us. Beneath our homes - waiting. Waiting to crush the life from our little ones. To slay all in their path. This they do for their god. And for our gods? We defend. We stand. We show that as one. United. We destroy. Their god will fall. To die today, on this field of battle, is to die an orcish death. To die today is to die for our little ones. Our old ones. Our… loved ones. Would any of you deny yourselves such a death? Such an honor?" :- addressing the Might of Kalimdor during the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Full Dialogue with Garrosh in Warsong Hold Saurfang and Garrosh have this conversation while looking over the map of Northrend set on the floor in Warsong Hold: :High Overlord Saurfang says: We are surrounded ... Our enemies press in from all sides, young Hellscream. The Scourge descends like locusts from the north. The Alliance holds the only secure shipping lane in this region and even that is at risk of being lost to those dreaded mists. Our only viable port for resupply is held by the Forsaken on the other side of this blasted continent! Anything our zeppelins cannot haul must be brought in by ship and travel the length of Northrend to reach us. : :Garrosh Hellscream says: Shipping lanes ... supplies ... You bore me to death! We need nothing more than the warrior spirit of the Horde, Saurfang! Now that we are firmly entrenched in this frozen wasteland, nothing shall stop us! :High Overlord Saurfang says: Siege engines, ammunition, heavy armor ... How do you propose to shatter the walls of Icecrown without those? :Garrosh Hellscream says: Propose? I will show you what I propose! : :Garrosh Hellscream says: There... Now we now have a shipping lane. And just for good measure... : :High Overlord Saurfang says: So the prodigal son has spoken! Your father's blood runs strong in you, Hellscream. Impatient as always... Impatient and reckless. You rush headlong into all-out war without a thought of the consequences. :Garrosh Hellscream says: Do not speak to me of consequences, old one. :High Overlord Saurfang says: I drank of the same blood your father did, Garrosh. Mannoroth's cursed venom pumped through my veins as well. I drove my weapons into the bodies and minds of my enemies. And while Grom died a glorious death - freeing us all from the blood curse - he could not wipe away the terrible memory of our past. His act could not erase the horrors we committed. :High Overlord Saurfang says: The winter after the curse was lifted, hundreds of veteran orcs like me were lost to despair. Our minds were finally free, yes... Free to relive all of the unthinkable acts that we had performed under the Legion's influence. : :High Overlord Saurfang says: I think it was the sounds of the draenei children that unnerved most of them... You never forget... Have you ever been to Jaggedswine Farm? When the swine are of age for the slaughter... It's that sound. The sound of the swine being killed... It resonates the loudest. Those are hard times for us older veterans. :Garrosh Hellscream says: But surely you cannot think that those children were born into innocence? They would have grown up and taken arms against us! : :High Overlord Saurfang says: I am not speaking solely of the children of our enemies... :High Overlord Saurfang says: I won't let you take us down that dark path again, young Hellscream. I'll kill you myself before that day comes... :Garrosh Hellscream says: How have you managed to survive for so long, Saurfang? Not fallen victim to your own memories? :High Overlord Saurfang says: I don't eat pork... : Image Gallery Image: Highoverlordsaurfang250x324.jpg|High Overlord Saurfang in Orgrimmar Image:HighOverlordSaurfang.jpg|Saurfang doing what he does best Image:Saurfang_Northrend.jpg|Saurfang in Warsong Hold See also * Might of Kalimdor * Saurfang facts References External links Category:Orcs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Wrath of the Lich King